


Destiny University (Various KHXReader)

by ButterflyXMoonlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyXMoonlight/pseuds/ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: [Y/N] is off to fresh start as she decided to study at a university far from home. It’s not the best college for music, but it’s a city that she’s dreamed of living in since she was little. It’s an opportunity to escape the past of her boring hometown and become who she always wanted to be. But she never expected her new roommates to set her up on blind dates.Various KH CharactersXReader. Most likely will be: Sora, Riku, Ventus, Roxas, Lea (Axel), Isa (Saix), Ienzo (Zexion), Demyx, Vanitas, Young Xehanort





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I wanted to be able to write something with KH characters but to have more realistic scenes. So I decided to write an AU fanfiction. This will be fun (I hope) and I’m not exactly sure where this is going to go yet, but let’s try this out.
> 
> So I kinda only have one perspective of college, so...welcome to being a music major. I hope you enjoy the majors I have picked for the characters. I find a few of them funny.
> 
> I’ve been putting this sort of disclaimer in my fanfictions lately...I really love comments! They help me know if I’m doing a good job or can fix anything. I like the challenge of pleasing a crowd while still being literate.

You dragged your large suitcase up the final flight of stairs. When you got to the top you sat down on the floor for a while. This suitcase was the last of your things. Your boxes were already in your room. You were still the only one out of your roommates to have checked into the dorms. You got up from the floor and rolled your suitcase to your door. You unlocked it with your keycard and walked in. You saw a few boxes in the kitchen. One of your roommates must have came in while you got your suitcase.

You walked into your room and set the suitcase on your bed. You opened it up and began to put away a few of your things in the furniture already in your room. The university provided you with a bed, mattress, drawers, and a closet. You began to fill up the top drawer with socks, underwear, and bras. Just as you finished you heard footsteps down the hall. You walked out of your room to see a girl putting away dishes in the cabinets. She turned around to grab more from a box labeled kitchen when she noticed you.

“Oh! You must be [Y/N].” She said. She walked over to you. You expected a handshake but she went in for a hug. You didn’t know what to do so you awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled away after a moment.

“I’m Kairi. My room is at the end of the hall. The girls living in the rooms between us should be here soon.” She went back to her box to put away more kitchen utensils.

“Thank you for bringing so many kitchen things.” You said. You watched as she finished with what was in the box and she brought up another box that was behind the counter. “There’s more?” You asked.

“No use in having plates and utensils without anything to cook with.” She brought out a few appliances. “It’s no problem either, I grew up in this town. I could borrow stuff from my parents anytime.” Kairi explained.

“Does that mean our roommates grew up here too?” You asked. She nodded.

“Sorta. Namine and Xion moved here during high school. They’re some of my best friends.” You winced at the comment. You felt like the odd one out. 

“I’m not from here.” You admitted.

“I know.” You looked up as Kairi finished the last of her kitchen boxes. “Everyone knows everyone here. But don’t worry, you’ll fit in right away.” Just then there was a knock on the door. In came two other girls carrying suitcases followed by three boys carrying boxes. Kairi walked over to them to direct one of the boys where to put the box he was carrying. It must have been hers. He followed her with no protest. You could automatically tell that he had a crush on her.

“Oh hey! You must be [Y/N].” One of the girls said as she emerged from her room. She has just put her things away. “I’m Namine. The other girl is Xion.” Xion exited her room and joined the two of you in the living room.

“Hi, I’m Xion.” She said. She extended her hand for a handshake. You took it with a smile. Namine then came in to give you a hug. You awkwardly hugged her back. 

“Whoa, there’s so many music things in this room!” You heard down the hall. One of those boys must have walked into your room.

“Roxas, get out of there. Don’t invade her privacy!” Namine shouted. You watched as Roxas emerged from the hall and into the living room.

“Sorry.” he said as he scratched the back of his head.

“So you’re a music major?” Xion asked. You nodded your head. “What do you play?”

“I sing and play a few things. I’m here for singing though.” You admitted. You really hoped that they wouldn’t ask you to sing.

“Sing something!” The boy that Namine called Roxas said. 

“Leave her alone, you’re probably embarrassing her.” Another boy emerged from the hall. He brought his hand out for you to shake. “Name’s Riku.” You shook his hand but he didn’t let go. The two of you looked at each other for a second before realized that your hands were still touching. Riku pulled away and you looked away from him.

“Oh…” Xion whispered. You could feel your cheeks become warm.

“Hey guys, let’s go eat something downtown.” Kairi emerged from her room with her friend. You think you remembered her calling him Sora. The boy nodded and started to lead the guys out of your dorm. You and your roommates were left in the living room for a few moments.

“[Y/N], are you interested in college boys?” Namine asked. 

“What? No.” You shook your head. 

“I can’t wait for college guys!” Kairi exclaimed. You thought back to her friend Sora and felt sorry for him.

“Do you want to go with us?” Xion asked. You looked around and realized that you didn’t have anything else to really do besides put away the rest of your clothes.

“Sure. I don’t know this place as much as you guys do.” You said. The girls then led you out of the room and down the steps to where the boys were waiting.

“Girls take forever.” Roxas said. He began walking ahead with Sora and they began to talk. You couldn’t help but overhear them.

“Is it weird to finally go to college with your brother?” Roxas asked Sora. 

“Kinda. He barely come home the first two years so I hope I’ll see more of him.” Sora said. “Is it weird to still live with Ven?” Sora asked.

“Not really. I’ve been used to him my whole live. It is cool to finally have our own rooms though.” Roxas answered.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you two have brothers?” You asked. Roxas and Sora turned back to look at you.

“Yeah, I have a twin brother named Ventus. Sora has an older brother, Vanitas.” Roxas explained. “[Y/N], right? Do you have any siblings?” Roxas asked.

“No. I had a neighbor that was like a big sister. I’m an only child.” You said. 

“Riku is an only child!” Sora said. Riku looked over to the three of you.

“Talking about me again?” Riku teased Sora. You began to get a feeling on the friendships in this group.

“Where are we going to eat?” Namine then asked the group. The seven of you then stopped to decide. “What kind of food do you like, [Y/N]?” She asked.

“Yeah, you’re the new one here. You should get to choose.” Xion said.

“Where are you from?” Riku asked. You felt overwhelmed by the amount of questions. You looked around and saw a coffee shop, a sandwich shop, and a fusion food place.

“Far away.” You asked Riku. You then pointed to the fusion place. “How about there?” You asked.

Sora checked his watch. “They’re not open for another hour.” 

“How about the coffee shop?” You asked. Roxas nodded.

“My friend works there. We could probably get something for free.” You all started to cross the street to go to the coffee shop. “Hey, my friend is a music major too.” Roxas said as he held the door open for you.

“Really?” You asked. You were then greeted by a worker as you walked in.

“Hey, Roxas! How’s it going?” You guessed that he must have been the music major friend he was talking about. Roxas walked up to his friend and gave him a bro handshake.

“Just came downtown for lunch.” Roxas gestured to you. “This is [Y/N]. She’s the girls’ roommate. She’s a music major too.” Demyx waved to you. You awkwardly came up to the counter to say hi.

“I’m Demyx, I play sitar, guitar, and bass.” He smiled. 

“I’m [Y/N]. I guess I sing.” You said. Demyx chuckled.

“You guess?” He finished chuckling. “I bet you sound great. Now what can I get you guys?” He asked. You let your roommates and their friends order for you. The seven of you found a table.

“What are all of your majors?” You asked to break the silence. You didn’t want to feel left out.

“I’m a hospitality major.” Kairi said. “I want to run a hotel on the beach.” The beach was one of the many reasons why you wanted to come to this city.

“I’m sociology. I want to be a career counselor.” Sora said. 

“Speaking of ologies...I’m psychology. I want to be a high school mental health counselor.” Riku said.

“I’m here for nursing. I want to be a pediatric nurse.” Xion explained.

“I’m here for english. I really like writing, but I think I might teach.” Roxas said. You looked to Namine as she was the only one. You hadn’t noticed before, but she had taken out a sketchpad. She turned the sketch pad over to show a drawing of you.

“I’m here for art. I want to be an artist.” She said.

“That’s amazing. You all seem so interesting.” You continued to stare at the drawing.

“Music is interesting.” Riku said. “Do you want to teach?” He asked.

“I think so.” You said. 

“I think so too.” You looked up to see Demyx with a tray filled with food and drinks. He set it down on the table. “Teaching always sounds cool unless you make it big.” He said. “Well, enjoy guys.” He then walked away to the counter.

You all began to eat. You listened to the conversations between the group. You were beginning to feel a little left out. You were new, so you understood why you were so easily left out. After a while the group decided to head back to the dorms. The girls still had things to put away and the boys were going to meet up with some of their other friends.

“Oh, [Y/N], before I forget. Here.” Roxas handed you a folded up napkin. “Demyx thought you were cute.” He then waved goodbye as the three boys walked in the other direction from the girls.

“It’s going to be so easy for [Y/N], because she doesn’t know anyone.” Kairi said.

“I’m not really looking for anything.” You said. You put the napkin in your pocket.

“Riku wouldn’t stop staring at you either in the coffee shop.” Xion giggled. You could feel the warmth in your cheeks return.

“Do you think he’s cute?” Namine asked.

“I...I don’t know.” You stuttered. They all started to laugh.

“It’s okay, take your time. There are a lot of boys you haven’t met yet that we know.” Kairi said.

“Are you trying to set me up?” You questioned.

“That’s a good idea, actually.” Kairi said. The girls then began to giggle about guys they knew as you walked back to the dorm. You wish that you could keep up with the conversation, but you didn’t know any of the names that they were talking about.

‘Dating, huh?’ You thought.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying right now because I have to memorize 3 songs in German in two weeks, but here I am writing fanfiction again. Please comment if you have anything on your mind. Comments are my fuel.
> 
> Also, I decided to rewatch the ending to KHIII for about the third time. I almost made it through without crying but at the last second when...y’know...happens, I lost it. Wow are these characters so wholesome and sweet.

“So what’s your type?” Kairi asked. The girls had you surrounded on the couch in the living room area of the dorm. They had come up with a plan to set you up on a blind date with someone that they knew. Having nothing else to do until classes started in a few days, you decided to go along with it. 

“I’m not even sure if I have a type.” You admitted. The girls started to think of more questions to ask. There were so many different types of guys that they knew and grew up with that came to this university.

“Do you care about appearance?” Namine asked. You took a minute to think about it. Were you a shallow person?

“It’d be nice if they were pleasant to look at.” You answered. Every person was unique in their own way, hopefully whoever they had in mind would have an attractive feature.

“Do you mean a pretty face or a nice body?” Kairi asked.

“I meant face!” You immediately answered.

“Okay, so face matters, and body isn’t a big thing to worry about.” Kairi said. She looked to Xion and Namine, hoping they had more questions.

“What about a bad boy?” Xion asked. “We know a few of those. Sora’s brother is one!” She slightly swooned.

“Can we venture towards nice guys first? I don’t know if I can handle a bad boy yet.” You wondered what Sora’s brother looked like. You shook the thought away and tried to imagine what your ideal nice guy would be like.

“A nice guy…” The girls all looked at each other. You had a feeling that they were all thinking of the same person. “Okay, we’ll set it up.” Xion said.

“We’ll let you know when and where the date will be.” Kairi said. The girls then got up and exited the dorm. You wondered where they were going. Who was a nice guy to them? What did he looked like? What was his major? Was he also a first year?

\-----

 

“We have a date!” Namine shouted as she came bursting through the door. You looked behind her expecting to also see Xion and Kairi, but the two never came through the door. Namine took notice of this. “They went to get some late night groceries. We’re going to celebrate our new friend.” You smiled as you realized she was talking about you. “Anyways, tomorrow at 6pm he’d like to meet you at the boardwalk.”

“How will I know what he looks like?” You asked. Namine giggled.

“You’ll know.” She smirked. She then got up and began to fumble with the tv. When she seemed to have found what she was looking for, she ran to her room and came back out with a DVD. “We’re going to watch a movie.” She put the disc into the reader. “They should be back with the popcorn and snacks soon. I hope you like rom-coms.” She smiled. A few moments later Kairi and Xion walked through the door. Soon popcorn was popped and a movie played as the three of them shared secrets with you. You learned about past crushes and what some of their friends were like.

“I really used to like Riku.” Namine admitted. “But after awhile I set my eyes on someone else.”

“Sora’s older brother always acts like he’s high and mighty, but when we were kids he used to put me on his shoulders and pretend he was a horse to make me feel like a princess.” Kairi giggled. You still didn’t know the name of Sora’s brother. You might have heard it before, but you couldn’t remember it.

“Roxas and I used to take baths together when we were babies.” Xion said. “He would always steal the rubber duck from me.”

“What about his brother?” You asked. You had remembered that he also had a brother.

“He was always too scared to go into the bath with me in there too.” Xion laughed. 

“You’re all so close.” You said as the ending credits began to roll.

“We’re not all that close. Some of us have close friends that the others aren’t so close with.” Kairi explained.

“A lot of us have also drifted away as we started to go to college.” Xion sulked. “I used to be closer to a guy named Lea, but I don’t see much of him anymore. He still hangs out with Roxas, so I’m happy he’s still close by.”

Kairi suddenly took notice of the frowns in the room. “Don’t worry though, [Y/N], I’m sure all of our friends, past and present, will like you. Especially your date tomorrow.” You started to wonder again about the mysterious boy.

“Can I at least know his name?” You asked.

“But then it wouldn’t be a blind date!” Kairi teased. 

“But he knows my name and who he’s looking for, right?” 

“It’s a blind date for you.” Xion said. “Trust me, you’ll know him when you see him.”

\-----

You stood under a lamppost at the boardwalk looking back and forth amongst the crowd of people. Summer was soon to be at end as the semester would start. The local high schools were already in session, which made the boardwalk filled with college students trying to milk out their last precious days of summer vacation.

You fumbled with your skirt and tried to pull it down slightly. You felt that it was too short for your liking. Your roommates had picked out your clothes from their own wardrobes. They explained that this outfit would be perfect for the guys you were supposed to meet. You were wearing black boots, a white skirt, and a blue blouse. Before leaving the dorm, you decided to grab your black leather jacket to add at least something from your own closet to the outfit.

Feeling exposed, you started to lean against the lamppost. You hoped that the choice of not wearing something to cover your underwear would bite you in the butt. There was a strong need to constantly hold your skirt down from blowing up from the wind. You looked to the floor for a few moments before you noticed the sound of footsteps coming close to you. You looked up to see your first blind date.

“Roxas?” You questioned. The boy shook his head with a slight smile.

“Close, but not exactly.” He extended his hand for you to shake. You took it and gently held it for a moment fully ready to shake until he brought up your hand to his lips. He gave it a short kiss. “My name is Ventus. I’m Roxas’ twin brother. It’s okay [Y/N], I know you met him first.” He gently let go of your hand then pulled away. A blush then creeped up to his cheeks. He quickly turned around and seemed to panic to himself before facing you again. You raised an eyebrow at his gesture. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never kissed a girls hand like that before and…” He trailed off in his own thoughts.

“It’s okay.” You said. Already you could understand how Ventus was a nice guy according to your roommates. “I’m new to this type of thing too.” 

“So, um...what would you like to do first?” He motioned towards the games and rides on the boardwalk.

“I’ve never been here before, what are your favorite things to do here?” You asked. Ventus’ eyes lit up as he pointed to a game in the distance. 

“Is it, okay to hold your hand?” He asked as he extended it towards you. You shook your head yes. He took your hand and began to lead you to the game. You could feel his hands begin to get sweaty after a few steps. That’s when you realized that your hands were also becoming sweaty.

Soon the two of you were in front of the booth. “So whoever pops the balloon first with the water guns wins.” He smiled before giving the worker enough money for the two of you. He gestured for you to grab the water gun at same way he was.

The two of you prepared as a buzzer sounded and water began to burst out of the gun. You aimed for the orange dot to fill up the water balloon until you had an idea. You tilted your gun towards Ventus’ orange dot. 

“Hey, no fair!” He laughed before tilting his gun to hit your orange dot. The two of you laughed for a while until Ventus’ balloon popped. The worker let Ventus choose between a few prizes. He looked back and forth between a giant Meow Wow plushie and a tiny box. You couldn’t see what was in the box. Eventually Ventus picked the box over the cute plush. As the two of you walked away from the booth he handed you the box. “Every girl should have one of these.” He smiled.

You took the box and opened it to see a necklace with a plastic paopu fruit attached to it. This city was popular for the mystical star shaped fruit. You took the necklace out and put it on.

“Consider yourself an islander.” He smiled yet again. You wondered if he had ever stopped smiling.

“Thank you, Ventus.” You looked around the new area that the two of you were in. “So what should we do next?” You asked.

“There’s a lot of food you can only get here at the boardwalk. There’s also an old wooden roller coaster if you’re into those things.” You could sense hesitation. Was Ventus scared of roller coasters? You decided it would be a good idea to find out.

“How about the roller coaster? That way we can eat after and we won’t have to worry about getting sick.” You smiled. Ventus quickly turned around.

“Uh, yeah sure it’s this way.” He didn’t grab your hand this time as he led you to the line. It was pretty long. “Wow the line must be like an hour long maybe we should come back later.” Ventus quickly said.

“Nonsense!” You shouted as you stepped into the line. “This way we can get to know each other better.” You suggested. Ventus sighed before standing into line next to you.

The two of you talked for a while about his past.He told you stories about growing up with Roxas. He also mentioned that the two would play with Sora and his older brother often as kids. He also got into the story of his old babysitter Aqua and how she was a graduate student at the university. She often watched the twins or Sora and his brother. She seemed to the neighborhood babysitter that every parent trusted.

As the two of you got closer to the line, Ventus seemed to become more nervous.

“Are you okay, Ventus?” You asked. He gulped before looking to you and nodding. “You don’t have to go on if you don’t want to.”

“In a few days I’m going to be a college freshmen.” Ventus started. “I need to finally be able to do this.” He admitted. You smiled before taking his hand and squeezing it. You let go of it immediately as you felt a blush creep up to your cheeks. Soon, a worker guided to two of you into your seats. The buckle went across both of your laps and forced the two of you to touch thighs. Ventus looked away as his face turned red from the contact. Before you could address it, the ride started and the two of you were sent into a different dimension of speed.

At the end of the ride the two of you were laughing grabbing onto anything to keep you up. You were both very dizzy as Ventus guided you to a table with an umbrella. The two of you took a few moments to catch your breath and talk about how fun the ride was before Ventus suggested food.

“It’s dark out now, are you hungry?” He asked. You nodded your head. “Are you picky?” He asked.

“Not really. I’m prepared to try anything. Even...” You looked past Ventus to see the manu of the food shack. “Even deep fried paopu!” You laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get us some normal food.” He got up and walked over to the food shack. You put your elbows on the table and rested your head on your hands. You sighed and rubbed your cheeks. The date seemed to be going very well and Ventus was a very sweet guy. You looked up as you heard a plastic try hit the table. Ventus had brought two of you corndogs and tater tots.

“I hope this is okay. I’m not sure if you like ketchup or mustard so I brought both.” He said as he took a few packets out of his pocket and onto the table.

“Thanks, I think I’ll take the mustard.” The two of you then began to eat in silence as you listened to the waves crashing in the distance.

“A bunch of my friends and I are going to the beach on the last day before classes.” Ventus began to talk to break the silence. “You could meet almost everyone there, you should go. I know you’re feeling a little left out since your roommates all know each other. No one should feel left out though, I really think you’ll make a good addition to our friend circle...er, it’s more of a spider web. It goes in a lot of directions and connects all over.” He laughed.

“I appreciate the thought, I don’t think I have anything planned.” You smiled as you set the stick of the corn dog down. You had finished your portion of food. “I’ll try my best.”

“I’d love to see you there.” The two of you locked eyes for a moment before looking away. Ventus coughed as the two of you turned red. It was too dark outside and being under an umbrella made it harder for the other to see the blush. “Um, how about the ferris wheel to end the night?” Ventus suggested. You looked up to see a fairy sturdy looking ride. You quickly got up and nodded. The two of you cleaned up the table before heading over. There wasn’t much of a line for the ride and the two of you were seated almost immediately. You sat across from each other as the two of you looked out towards the beach. It was hard to see, but the sound was still there to make up for it.

“I’ve always dreamed of moving here.” You admitted. “It’s such a pretty town. It has everything.”

“Not really.” Ventus said. You looked up to him. “I, I mean now you’re here so it finally has everything.” He blushed madly before looking back towards the beach. The rest of the ride was very quiet until it was over. The two of you walked off of the ride and to the entrance of the boardwalk. “I, I’m sorry for what I said back there.”

“No, it’s okay.” You said. You kissed Ventus on the cheek before waving to him. “I’ll see you at that beach day.” 

“Y-yeah...the beach day.” He said as his hand raised up to his cheek. You were already walking away from him as he stood there dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wanted to update my other story since this one hasn’t taken off yet but I’m a little stuck for inspiration. I figured writing this first should help. As always, comments give me life.

You heard a knock at your door as you were busy on your laptop. Closing the laptop, you called out for whoever it was to open it. “We have another date for you, [Y/N]!” Namine handed you a piece of paper. “He’d like to meet you tonight.” She smiled as you slowly took the paper.

“But I just went on one.” You said. “He even invited me to something next week.” You weren’t sure if you were ready or another date. You hadn’t even agreed to have another one since it went so well with Ventus. You still didn’t have his number though, which was something you regretted.

“Trust me, it’ll be fun. Be there by seven!” She then left your room and closed the door. You sighed as you opened the paper and looked up the address. It was someplace on campus that was a short walk away. You hadn’t been there yet. You wondered what kind of guy he was. Was he similar to Ventus? You didn’t know much about the rest of your roommates’ friends. You didn’t take the time to scroll through the girl’s social media. You decided to continue with what you were doing before Namine came in and opened your laptop back up to try and get the melody that was stuck in your head onto a notation program.

\-----

‘This place is...dark.’ You thought as you approached the door. You knocked on it for a tiny slit to move and a pair of eyes to stare down at you. 

“Password?” The eyes asked. You looked around as you were confused.

“I’m sorry, no one gave me a password. I was just told to come here.” You explained. The eyes rolled as they backed away from the slit.

“Hey! Your date’s here!” The voice shouted. The slit was replaced back with a piece of wood as the door slowly swung open. You looked around before walking inside. The door was shut and everything was pretty dark inside. You saw a faint light coming from a doorway. You started to follow it before feeling an arm sling over your shoulders.

“[Y/N]? Right? Name’s Lea, got it memorized?” You jumped up in shock at the sudden contact. Looking up you were met a piercing emerald eyes and others features that were hard to make out in the dimness of the hallway you were in. The guy, Lea, began to lead you towards the doorway where you were met with a room filled with small tables and chairs. You saw a bar with someone polishing coffee mugs. To the back of the room was a stage with a single microphone and a light shining on it.

“Never been here before?” You looked back to finally take in Lea’s features. He had long red hair tied back into a ponytail. His jawline was very sharp and his cheekbones were well structured. He led you to a table and pulled a chair for you. You sat down as he moved it closer to the table. “How do you like your coffee?” He asked.

“I like it [black/brown/creamy/basically milk].” You answered. He nodded as he walked over to the bartender. You looked down into your lap as your eyes widened. You couldn’t believe how attracted this guy was. You took a few deep breaths before giving yourself a tiny pep talk as to not screw up this date. 

“Here you go.” You heard as a cup was placed in front of you. You looked up and smiled at him. He sat down across from you and took out his hair tie. He ran a hand through his hair then placed the hair tie around his wrist. You realized that he was wearing dressy clothes with suspenders. He looked like a stereotypical jazz player, he was just missing the hat.

“Thank you.” You said. “What is this place?” You asked. He chuckled.

“The poetry slam coffee shop.” He said. “I’m a junior getting a degree in communication.”

“I’m a music major.” You said. “But you probably already knew that. I’m also a freshmen...and you probably knew that too.” You sighed as you realized he must have known these things already from Namine and the others. You felt very awkward as you looked away from him.

“I didn’t actually.” He said as he leaned back in his chair. He sipped at his coffee then set it back down on the table. “Well, except for the freshman part.” He smirked.

“Haha, yeah I’m basically a kid.” You said. Realizing what you said, you instantly turned red. “I, I didn’t mean it like that.” You tried to explain yourself, but you felt it wasn’t helping.

“Hey, relax.” He said. He pointed to the stage as someone was walking on. “Listen and let go.” 

“Obscurity, darkness, fear, dread. Don’t you put negative things in my head! Clarity, light, confidence, hope. Tomorrow’s a new day and yesterday is a hoax.” Everyone snapped for the poet as she walk off of the stage. You smiled as you never realized that places like this still existed. These were the kind of things you would see in old movies.

“There’s a smile.” Lea said. You turned back to him as reality set in. “What’s your story? The girls haven’t told me much.” He asked.

“I grew up someplace far from here. I would sometimes see ads or pamphlets for this college. I looked up the town and sorta fell in love with it I guess. There’s a city, beach, and a peculiar fruit that is only native here? Sign me up.”

“I’ve been here for a while. Like a few others in our old friend group, I came here during high school. I’d say I fit in pretty easily. We all hang out probably once or twice a year now. I haven’t talked to Namine in months until you came up. She used to just be friends with Roxas after Xion slowly stopped talking to me.” He explained. You realized how broken these friendships were by age and time. It was the harsh reality of growing up as people drifted away. You could tell that everyone you have met so far had missed each other, but they needed a connection to be together again.

“I’m sure they miss you too.” You said. “You can all catch up at that beach day.” 

“You’re going to that, huh?” He asked. He sipped his coffee some more before placing it on the table upside down. You raised an eyebrow. “It’s what you do when you’re done.” He explained. You nodded before sipping the rest of your coffee and doing the same. You cleared your throat before answering.

“I am going to that.” You answered. He nodded as he stared at you. You suddenly felt the need to cover your body with your arms. “Um?” You asked.

“Just trying to imagine what type of swimsuit fits your style.” He smirked. “A one piece.” You sulked on the inside as he was right. You wondered if you should go shopping for a new swimsuit as you realized you might be the only one there without a two piece swimsuit.

“Wrong.” You said with little to no confidence. Lea began to chuckle.

“I guess it’s a surprise then.” The two of you listen to a few more poets and continued to flirt (with you being horrible at it) before you realized what time it was. 

“It’s midnight!” You said in shock. Lea looked down at his watch and nodded.

“Want me to walk you back to the dorms?” He suggested. 

“Sure, but you can’t come inside.” You blushed at your bold statement. Lea chuckled before standing and extending a hand for you to take. You gently took it and stood up. He led you out of the coffee bar and into the cold of the night. You felt his jacket go on your shoulders.

“When did you pick this up?” You asked. You then regretted not immediately saying thank you. 

“The coat rack near the door.” You could feel his gaze as your cheeks became hotter. Soon you were in front of your dorm building. You began to take off the jacket to give it back to Lea but he stopped you.

“Keep it, give it back to me on beach day.” He smiled. “Got it memorized? Don’t forget.” 

“Um...sure. I’ll remember.” You began to turn for the door.

“You promise?” You heard him say. You nodded before opening the door and walking into the building. 

“Promise.”

\-----

“Is this...good enough?” You asked your roommates as you showed them your new swimsuit. It was a [F/C] bikini bottom with more fabric to make it look like a tiny skirt. The top also had extra fabric that stopped just before your belly button. It covered a lot more than a normal bikini, but also showed a lot more than your one piece did.

“It’s so cute!” Xion said. She also had a bikini bottom that resembled a frilly skirt.

“The top is so unique.” Kairi mentioned. The top was frilly unlike her top that was more of a tankini style. 

“I think we’re ready to go.” Namine suggested. The four of you nodded as you picked up your bags. You put on a pair of shorts over your bottoms and a baggy shirt over your top. Your roommates gave you a questioning look before opening the door. The four of you walked towards the beach which was past the downtown area across the street. You prepared yourself to meet a bunch of new people while being half naked. 

“I hope Isa is there.” Xion said. “I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“I can’t wait to see Terra. I wonder how he’s doing.” Kairi said.

“I think he’s finally dating Aqua.” Namine giggled. You continued to listen in as you didn’t understand what the girls were talking about. After a while your sandals had finally touched the sand. The four of you had finally made it to the beach. Kairi grabbed your hand as she led you to a mess of blankets and umbrellas. As you got closer you noticed there was a barbeque and someone was cooking on it. A few people were playing with a frisbee as some others were sitting under the umbrella.

“Hey Terra!” Kairi stated as she dragged you over to the man at the barbeque. “This is [Y/N]. She’s our roommate. And it’s good to see you!” He gave Terra a side hug and he hugged her back.

“Good to see you too. And welcome [Y/N]. I used to babysit Kairi when she was little.” He extended his hand and you shook it. Kairi then directed you to a place where you could put your bag down. Namine and Xion had already put down a few more towels and set up more umbrellas. 

“Hi Aqua!” Xion said. A woman with blue hair slowly sat up from under an umbrella the smiled at Xion. The two shared a short hug before you were introduced.

“This is [Y/N], our roommate.” Xion said. Once again you gave an awkward handshake. 

“Hi, [Y/N]! I used to babysit the rest of the lot here.” You smiled as you looked around at a lot of people you didn’t know. You found Roxas and Ventus playing in the sand together until the frisbee hit their castle. The two got up and decided to join the game instead. It was new for you to see the twins together. You recognized Riku and Sora as they threw the frisbee with the twins. You also noticed another figure in the distance that was being very rough whenever he could get the frisbee.

“That’s Vanitas.” You made a tiny yelp noise as Namine scared you. You sat down next to her on the towel and gave Aqua back her space. “He’s Sora’s older brother.” She explained. You looked back to the black haired boy as he pushed down Ventus to get the frisbee. Namine then pointed to someone else under the heard of umbrellas. “That’s Ienzo. He’s mainly friends with me and Demyx. Well, was.” She said.

“Where’s Demyx?” You asked.

“I think he went to get fruit or something.” Xion said as she jumped into the conversation. “Have you texted him at all?” She asked.

“I...haven’t gotten to that yet.” You said as you realized you had forgotten. “Um, so who else don’t I know?” You asked. You then removed your baggy shirt and shorts as you realized how much hotter the beach was than the dorms.

“You see those guys with the volleyball?” Xion pointed. You recognized one of them as Lea due to the vibrance of his red hair. “I think you already know one of them as Lea. The other is Isa. They’re best friends.” You continued to watch the two as they tried to keep the ball from hitting the sand.

“Is that everyone?” You asked. Xion shook her head.

“There’s one more, but...he’s not really our friend.” Xion said. “He’s Vanitas’ friend but none of us have ever really talked to him or anything.” She pointed to someone who sat underneath an umbrella far away from the pack of umbrellas and towels the rest of you had set up. He had gray hair almost like Riku’s and seemed to stare off at the boys playing with the frisbee.

“What’s his name?” You asked. You continued to watch him until he felt something was amiss. He realized that you were staring at him and he turned his gaze towards you. You felt something ripple through your body. You instantly looked away as your cheeks began to turn red.

“Xehanort.”


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Xehanort is a snack and should be appreciated more. I hope this fanfiction takes off soon. It’s a little weird for me because it’s popular on one site I post it on but the others two it’s a little dead because it usually takes longer on those sites. For those of you reading just because you like my writing for some odd reason, thank you. And whoa, double updating again in the same week? Wow. (Yes this means KBOXIII shall also be updated very soon.)
> 
> As always, comment away. Just last night I was told of a typo in a comment. It’s usually late at night when I write so I rely on Google to help me with my grammar and spelling because I’m a music major not an english major.

“Ah, he caught me staring.” You said as you looked at Xion. “He probably thinks I’m weird now.”

“Why would you care?” Xion questioned. She gave you a nudge and you tried your hardest to keep your pink cheeks from turning red, but physics made it impossible.

“Well he’s only here because of Vanitas. He probably feels left out...like I do.” You muttered the last part under your breath. You didn’t want your new friends to feel bad for bringing you here without knowing many people as closely as they did.

“Maybe you should try talking to him?” Namine suggested. “He’s not a very approachable person.” She seemed to be thinking about something.

“Are you sure?” You looked back towards him so see that was occupied in a book. You slowly got up, but before you left the area you went into your bag to pick out a jacket that wasn’t yours. You held it in one arm as you walked over to the mysterious boy. He didn’t seem to notice you approaching.

“Um, hi my name is [Y/N].” You said as you were a few steps away from him. He put down his book and looked up to you. You could now see that his eyes were the same shade of gray as his hair, but with tiny black specks.

“Freshman?” He asked. 

“Uh, yes I am.” You answered. You suddenly realized why no one had really talked to him before. 

“Xehanort. Senior.” He seemed to look you up and down as he smirked. It faded away fast as he realized you were carrying a jacket way too big to be your own. “Where did you pick that up?”

“Oh, it belongs to Lea over there.” You pointed to him as he dived to keep the volleyball from touching the sand as if it were lava. Xehanort snorted.

“Have you no taste?” He asked. You gave him a questioning look before you thought of what to say next.

“I came here to talk to you, didn’t I?” His slight look of disgust faded away as he smirk returned. 

“I like you.” He said. He then picked his book back up and tried to find the page he was on. “I’ll see you around. Go, give that thing back his sweaty clothes.” He gave a slight chuckle to himself. You were very intrigued by his personality. You were also surprised that he was aware of those around him. He was most likely choosing to now interact with them.

Meanwhile, your roommates were under the umbrella talking to Ienzo and trying to set you up on yet another blind date. He wasn’t quite sold yet as he felt he was too busy for relationships. But the girls weren’t going to take no for an answer just yet.

“Hey, Lea!” You exclaimed as you came closer to him. You stayed a little ways back to avoid being hit by the volleyball. It didn’t take long for him to realize that you were there. He caught the ball and held it despite Isa’s protest. He approached you with a smirk on his face, with his friend Isa close behind.

“I must say, I am surprised.” He said as he looked at your swimsuit. You used his jacket as a way to avert his eyes from your body. You extended it towards him.

“Here you go. Your sweaty jacket.” You giggled to yourself at Xehanort’s joke from a few moments ago. Lea’s friend Isa began to chuckle at the remark.

“I told you that you reek.” He smirked at his friend before pouting.

“I do not, she’s just teasing me.” He took his jacket with a huff. “Isa, this is [Y/N]. She’s roommates with the freshman girls.” 

“Nice to meet you.” He extended a hand for you to shake. You quickly pulled away as your hands had become sweaty from the heat of the sun. Or maybe it was something else. “I’m Isa, also a Junior. I’m here to study Astrology.” 

Your eyes widened at his interesting major. “That’s so cool!” You exclaimed. Lea looked slightly offended, thinking he had won you over the other night. Isa smiled as he took in the glory of impressing you. He begins to talk to you about his studies as your roommates have already moved on to asking Demyx, who had just returned with a bowl of fruit, into a blind date with you. He didn’t even think twice before agreeing to it. The girls seen that you were occupied with Isa and Lea so they decided to pull away Riku for a moment from the frisbee since he has taken a liking to you. 

“So once the sun sets later I can point some things out if you want.” Lea was long tired of hearing his best friend sweep you away. He has gone over to the food as it was mainly done. He sat next to his old friend Demyx to catch up while eating a burger made by Terra. Isa realized this and suggested that you two go eat food. People were already gathering. As you walked over you noticed that Vanitas and Xehanort stayed away from the group with their plates of food.

“It’s usually like that.” Sora said as you sat down next to him. He had seen you staring at his brother with a look of worry on your face. “They probably won’t come over here ever except for food.” Sora took a bite of his watermelon and spit out a few seeds. Soon Riku and Ventus came over to sit next to you. Riku handed you a plate with some food as he tried to hide his face.

“Ventus told me you liked mustard.” He said. You took the plate and looked it over. He had served you a hot dog and fruit on the side. You were relieved that these plates had portions on them so nothing would actually touch. Certain foods just weren’t supposed to touch and fruit and hot dogs were a good example.

“I do. Thank you, Riku.” You began to eat your food with the boys as they talked about books they had to buy for classes and the expenses they cost. You tuned out after a while and finished your food. When the conversation died down, you decided to ask a question.

“What does your brother study, Sora?” Sora almost spit out his drink.

“W-why are you asking about my brother?” He asked. You shrugged. “He’s a criminal justice major. He wants to be a cop or whatever but he’s always getting into trouble. He thinks he’s above the law or something.” He pouted and angrily sipped his drink. You laughed at the funny face he was making. “What is it? Is there something on my face?” He asked.

“No,” you shook your head, “just a funny face.” Sora realized that he was frowning and stopped himself. His friends around him began to laugh as well.

“Yeah, okay you got me.” He began to laugh too with his friends.

You spent the rest of the day talking to those that you already knew. You didn’t have much to say to Terra or Aqua. Vanitas and Xehanort stayed away from the group for the most part. You made jokes with your roommates and new friends until the stars began to come out. You suddenly regretted not going into the water before it got cold. You put back on your shorts and baggy shirt. As promised, Isa came over to point out a few constellations to you. You enjoyed the company for a while before you were interrupted by Kairi handing you an ice cream.

“It’s Sea Salt. It’s one of those special things you can only get here.” She winked at you. You looked around and realized that everyone had one. Even Vanitas and Xehanort were eating the frozen treat as they packed up their stuff and began to leave.

“Whoa, I wasn’t expecting that.” You said after you had taken a bite. The bonfire that was lit before was dying out and everyone began to pack up their things to leave. You said goodbye to your new friends before heading back to the dorms with your roommates.

“So, we have a surprise for you.” Kairi began.

“Oh no.” You said. The girls giggled.

“We have about five dates lined up for you.” Xion said. Your eyes widened.

“Five?! Whoa, I don’t think I agreed to that.” You said.

“It’s okay, you know every guy.” Namine said. “You just won’t know who it is until you get there.” She smiled.

“But classes start this week.” You whined.

“Study dates!” Kairi shouted. “You have a few classes with some of these guys.” 

“How did you get my schedule?!” You questioned. The girls giggled. You really had no idea how they would have gotten this information.

“We have our ways. Now relax, the first week isn’t that hard.” Kairi said. “And a few of these will be study dates. So if anything gets hard you’ll have help.”

“As you gaze into each other eyes.” Xion added.

“I guess.” You groaned.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Xehanort is still a snack. Riku’s a full course meal though.

It was a Sunday and all you wanted to do was buy your books then take a nap. Your textbooks were purchased and sat on your desk, but napping was not an option. Your roommates had other ideas for you. Everything seemed to be going so fast. Although you met all of their friends yesterday you still felt out of the loop. To be honest, you truly didn’t know everyone on the same level as they knew each other. And it was awkward.

“[Y/N], your date is in like fifteen minutes! Are you ready?” Kairi called from the living room. You groaned and pulled yourself out of bed. Dragging yourself through the hallway, you stalked over to the couch where you slumped yourself down. Although you didn’t land on couch.

“I’m sitting on someone.” You said as you came to the realization that someone else was here before you decided to plop yourself down. You got up and sighed while rubbing your eyes. “Look, sorry, I’m really tired and-” Your eyes widened as you finally saw who you sat on. 

Vanitas smirked and gave a chuckle.

“I, uh, oh Vanitas.” You stammered. “I haven’t met you yet so this is really awkward.” You looked to the side and gave a nervous laugh. He only continued to chuckle.

“You’re good and innocent.” He finally spoke. “Not for long.” He stood up then gently grabbed your hand. “Later, Kairi.” He called out to your roommate. (You forgot that she was there in the first place.) Vanitas led you out of the door and brought you outside.

“Where are we going?” You asked as he didn’t stop walking to the destination set in his mind. He smirked back at you for a moment before looking back straight ahead.

“You’ll know when we get there.” He announced. The two of you finally stopped at the parking lot. He walked over to a motorcycle and then handed you a helmet. “You have to hold on tight.” He said before putting his helmet on. He boarded the machine and gestured for you to sit behind him. You fumbled with the helmet before finally getting it on and sitting behind Vanitas. He jerked the bike forward and you immediately grabbed onto his waist. He gave out a chuckle before taking off. 

You were far too terrified to relax. You clung onto Vanitas, a total stranger, for dear life. You didn’t know anything about him other than he was Sora’s older brother. You didn’t know anything about Sora for that matter either besides he had a huge obvious crush on Kairi. You almost shrieked as Vanitas went over a bump and the bike flew for a millisecond in the air. You gripped tighter to the unknown man. You shut your eyes tight as you waited for the ride to stop. 

Eventually, it did and Vanitas helped you off the bike. You took the helmet off and straightened your hair out before he took it from you and threw it into the tiny compartment in the back. He took off his leather gloves and threw them in the back as well. He closed the small trunk then finally looked at you.

“You’re a riot, you know that?” He chuckled, recalling your many shrieks and screams during the ride. “Well, we’re here.” He gestured behind him to a cliff. It overlooked the entire city. You could see the beach and the boardwalk in the distance. You saw houses and other schools. The university and the city stook out like a sore thumb in the middle of it all. In the distance you could also see a few tiny islands that you could probably reach via boat.

“You have a romantic bone in your body?” You questioned. Vanitas smirked.

“I don’t know you, you don’t know me.” He started. “It’s a good first date.” He cleared his throat. “Next time I’ll sneak you into a bar or something.” The two of you continued to look out over the city as Vanitas pointed things out, telling you stories along the way.

“You can’t see it without binoculars or whatever, but that’s the neighborhood we all grew up in. That was the K-8 we went to. That was the high school.” He continued by telling you stories of their childhood.

“Kairi was the closest thing I had to a little sister. I’d kill a guy if he hurt her, even if he’s Sora.” You lightly chuckled at the statement. “Aqua and Terra both refused to babysit me unless they worked together at it. I was a bad kid. Why Sora looks up to me, I’ll never understand.” 

“I don’t know anything about any of you.” You mentioned. Vanitas smirked.

“Our childhoods were bland. There’s no drama. Nothing special. We just grew up and got more friends along the way. Except me and Xehanort. We became outsiders. We’re left out a lot, but we have each other so that’s cool I guess.” Vanitas blabbered on. “He said he likes you.” 

“Xehanort? I only said like ten words to the guy.” You raised an eyebrow.

“You went up to talk to him. No one does that.” He smiled to himself for a second before it wiped away. “I have to be somewhere soon. Sorry to cut this short but it’s time to go.”

You took one last look at the city before following Vanitas to the motorcycle.

\-----

“Only three classes today.” You murmured to yourself as you looked down at your schedule. Namine and the others said you had a few classes with some of the boys. You wondered if that happened to be today. You walked across campus to your first class, writing.

Why anyone would sign up for a 9am writing class you have no idea. But you didn’t have a choice as you were automatically put in the class. You sat down in the middle of the class and patiently waited for the professor to enter the classroom. You looked up everytime another student walked in until a familiar face came in. Riku gave you an awkward smile as he made his way over to an empty seat next to you. 

It hit you again that you didn’t know a lot about Riku other than his name and who he was friends with. You still weren’t that sure on what kind of personality he had. He seemed mysterious, but was fully open with Sora and the other guys.

“Hey.” Riku said as he set his things down.

“Hi.” You said. The two of you choked on silence for a while as you thought of something to say. You suddenly felt very awkward as you realized you couldn’t even make a normal conversation with the guy.

“Did you sign up for this class?” Riku asked.

“No, it was already on my schedule.” You answered.

“Oh, me too.” More silence. “Hey, do you think I could have your number? Since we have this class together.” He finally said. He inched his phone towards you with the new contact option already open for you to fill out. You took his phone and fumbled with the unfamiliar keyboard before saving your contact and handing it back.

The professor then walked in and class started. Riku and you remained silent as you listened to the first lecture. You didn’t notice his occasional side glances. When the class was over, the two of you gathered your things.

“Do you have anything next?” He asked.

“Math, but I have some time until then.” You said.

“Have you eaten yet?” Riku asked. “We can stop by somewhere and grab something if you want.” His eyes seemed hopeful.

“Sure, we can.” You replied.

“I don’t have anything for a few hours and Sora burnt all of the waffles this morning.” Riku chuckled. “I’m starving.”

“I slept in a little so I didn’t have any time.” You sheepishly admitted. Riku led you two to the on campus coffee shop. He asked what you wanted and ordered at the counter for you. “Thanks for buying.” You said.

“It’s nothing.” He said.

“I don’t know you very well.” You suddenly blurted out.

“Same here.” Riku smirked. “Mom told me not to talk to strangers, but you seem safe enough.” His smirk turned into the smile. Soon, the two of you got your items then left the coffee shop.

“I have ten minutes to eat this and get to class, I’ll see you later.” You said. Riku waved goodbye as you walked in the opposite direction from him. Just as you had finished your coffee and bagel you entered your math class and spotted Roxas. Gears turned in your head as you decided whether or not to sit next to him. You soon found yourself sitting in the empty chair beside him. The classroom was more of a lecture room with two chairs per desk. 

“[Y/N].” Roxas said. “Morning.” He yawned.

“Morning, did you just wake up?” You asked. Roxas nodded. “The smell of Sora burning waffles didn’t get you up sooner?” You giggled.

“How did you know…?” He questioned. “Did you have writing with Riku?” You nodded. “Cool.” He looked to your empty coffee cup and gestured to it. “And you didn’t get me anything?” He laughed.

“Well one, I didn’t know you’d be here. Two, Riku bought it for me. And three, we’re still sort of strangers and I don’t know you that well.” You explained.

“You know Ventus pretty well.” He quickly replied. You opened your mouth to reply but no words came out. “I’m just teasing.” He smiled. “Don’t worry, we’ll get to know each other.” He took out his phone and then slided it to you. “I’m horrible at math, so I’d appreciate it.” You looked down to see an add contact screen. For the second time that day you fumbled with an unfamiliar keyboard then handed it back to its owner.

A few minutes into class and Roxas was already asleep. You tried to listen to the lecture without dozing off yourself. At the end of class you gently shook Roxas awake.

“Hey, class is over now.” You said. 

“Five more minutes.” He opened an eye before rubbed them with closed fists the standing up. “Thanks, see you later.” He said as he gathered his things. You already had all of your stuff so you left him at the table as you left the classroom. 

“Lunch time.” You whispered to yourself as you wandered aimlessly around campus. You had about two hours until your library class and you were already hungry again. You held your growling stomach with one hand as you looked around the food court area of campus. 

“You’re actually considering this junk?” You jumped up from the unknown voice startling you. You looked to see Xehanort standing near you. You could feel your cheeks dust a light pink color. “Just so you know, I’m judging you based on what you choose.” He smirked. You looked around the food court again for a few moments before turning to the senior student.

“Well what would you choose?” You asked. He rolled his eyes. 

“Come here.” He grabbed your wrist and led you into a small shop a few steps away from the food court. “At least this stuff is fresher than the fast food over there.”

You looked around to be wrapped sandwiches and lunch pastas. Xehanort had already picked out a pasta and stood there, waiting for you to make a choice. You decided to go for (favorite sandwich). You picked it up then went to the counter. Xehanort put his items next to yours then gently pushed you to the side. He paid for the food then grabbed his, leaving yours alone on the counter. You grabbed your lunch then followed him to an empty table.

“Thank you.” You said. He waved a hand in your direction as if to say it was nothing and began to eat his lunch. 

“I’m not evil.” He said, taking another bite. “I know they make me out as one. But when was the last time any of them even remotely tried to speak with me? Oh right, there was never even a first time!” He flailed a hand in the air.

“So I’m special because I talked to you first?” You raised an eyebrow.

“Precisely. And you’re an outsider, like me.” He finished his lunch then threw the plastic away in a nearby garbage. “I hope to see you here Wednesday.” He said.

“Wednesday?” You questioned.

“Do you not have the same schedule on Monday and Wednesday? It’s a block schedule, [Y/N].” He explained.

“I guess I’ll see you then.” You looked to your half eaten sandwich. “Thanks again.” You said, looking up.

But Xehanort was already gone.

\-----

“A class for how to use the library...this is stupid.” You thought as you said down in the classroom. The class wasn’t even in the library or remotely near it. You sulked in your chair before you heard a voice chime your name. 

“[Y/N]!” Sora exclaimed. He sat down next to you. “I’m glad to see you. Is Kairi okay? She hasn’t replied to me all day.” 

“I think she slept in. She doesn’t have any Monday or Wednesday classes. She said half of her classes were online.” You explained. Sora’s mouth shaped into an o as he put his phone away.

“Is this your last class of the day?” He asked. You nodded. “If she’s still asleep can you tell her to meet me at the usual spot when you get back?” You smiled and pitied the poor guy.

“Sure thing.”

\-----

“So how was your day?” Xion asked as you came through the door. She was on the couch reading a textbook already. You flung your backpack on the floor and sat beside her.

“Every class has someone I know in it. Riku bought be breakfast. I let Roxas sleep in class so I should probably send my notes over to him. And Sora couldn’t stop talking about Kairi. Oh and-” You began but Xion cut you off.

“And? There’s more?” She asked.

“I had lunch with Xehanort. He bought it for me and everything.”

“Whoa.” She said, putting her book down. “[Y/N], he’s a senior.” 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” You tilted your head. Xion just giggled and opened her book back up. 

“You’ll see.” She smiled.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my fics are trash but I just recently wrote an Ephemer one shot and a Luxu one and I know it’s hard to find stuff for those characters so if you’re into that it’s in my oneshot book. 
> 
> I’m gonna try to make this longer than usual, but I’ve been up writing all night and now it’s morning so who knows.

Tuesday and Thursdays block schedule were all of your music classes. Demyx just happened to be in every single one of them. He also decided to sit next to you in every. single. class. He wasn’t all that bad of a person at all, you just felt very embarrassed for not texting him back after Roxas gave you his number some odd weeks ago. He didn’t mention it at all, so maybe it was okay. 

Your music classes were very fun and you felt more engaged in these classes than your general education classes. The most fun part of it was playing in band then heading on over to choir. The first band rehearsal was very fun, but Demyx wasn’t in it. Since he played many electric string instruments, he was in jazz band. You were in the wind symphony. You played [favorite wind instrument] in the symphony. You hadn’t been playing long, but it was something you were proud of learning in such a short amount of time.

Later you had found Demyx again in choir, waiting for auditions. The audition process was scary. You had to sing in front of everyone else. You expected it to be one on one with the director, but now your nerves were shot up as you had to prepare to sing in front of a bunch of strangers. And let’s face it, Demyx was still a stranger to you.

In the end you swallowed your nerves and went ahead. When you were finished you sat back down next to Demyx who was smiling and giving you a thumbs up. When everyone was done, the director announced that he would put the results up in an email before Thursday and excused everyone. You gathered your things and left the class to prepare for another blind date that you had set up for tonight.

“[Y/N], I knew you could sing!” Demyx said as he caught you in the hallway of the music building. You gave him a weak smile, but continued walking. He caught up with you and kept your pace.

“You could sing too.” You said. Demyx shook his head.

“It’s not pretty though, it sounds forced.” He said. “What are you doing now?” He asked. You grit your teeth and stopped walking. You had to think of an excuse and fast.

“I was just going to go uh...watch a movie with my roommates. Just us girls.” You lied. Demyx nodded his head.

“Alright then, see you Thursday.” He said before leaving. You sighed as soon as he was out of sight and made your way to your dorm to drop off your things and get ready.

\-----

Xion looked especially excited when you came through the door. You raised an eyebrow at her as you placed your bag down near the couch. Her look didn’t falter as you walked past her into your room. You grabbed a jacket and put your wallet, phone and keys in the pocket. You then put the jacket on and walked back into the living room where Xion still sat on the couch.

“Okay, what is it?” You finally asked. She just about burst from her spot on the couch.

“It’s not all that much. It’s just really fun knowing who you’re going on a date with.” She smiled. She then handed you a piece of paper. “You should head on over here. He said he would have picked you up, but it would have been harder to convince them to leave the place open if he left.” 

“Is it far?” You asked. Xion shook her head.

“It’s up the hill. It’s sort of a hike, so I hope you have comfy shoes on.” She then opened the door for you. “Don’t keep him waiting!” 

“Uh, I guess.” You said as you walked out of the door. Xion basically pushed you out before the shut the door. You looked back at your closed dorm door with a confused look on your face before entering the address into the map app on your phone. You then used your phone to follow the directions up the hill. It felt like you were walking forever until you finally got to the top. You looked around to only see one building.

“I guess this is it?” You said outloud to yourself. You followed the path up to the building then knocked. The door opened up slightly and you could see that it was deadbolted. “Uh, hello?” You asked. The door slammed shut and you could hear the sounds of someone undoing the lock before the door swung open. No one was there. “This is usually the part in the movie where I get murdered.” You thought to yourself as you walked in. The door shut behind you and you screamed before the light switch was flipped on. You hadn’t realized it, but you had closed your eyes. You reopened them to see Isa in a lab coat.

“Sorry for startling you.” He said. You took a second to catch your breath.

“It’s okay.” You said. “So what is this place?” You asked.

“It’s the observatory.” Saix explained. He walked over to the telescope and motioned for you to come over. “Not a lot of people get to use this besides Astrology, Astronomy, and Cosmology students and professors. I thought you’d enjoy looking through it.” He said.  
You walked over and he helped you position yourself towards the telescope. He showed you what you were allowed to touch and how to touch it before backing away. “I’m going to turn off the lights now, so you don’t have to squint as hard.” 

“Okay, go ahead.” You said. The lights then shut off and you began to mess around with the telescope, trying to find cool things to look at. You talked to Isa about your findings and he tried his best to explain what they were without using more difficult terms. “I can’t believe you get to use this all the time.” You said at one point. That stifled a chuckle from the junior. After awhile you felt done with the telescope and back away from it. Isa turned the light back on then went to put away his coat and get his things.

“If you don’t mind, I haven’t eaten dinner yet and I’m going downtown...if you’d like to join me.” He offered.

“Where are you going?” You asked.

“We’ll see when we get there.” 

\-----

The two of you stood in the middle of downtown where a lot of other college students were getting dinner. Almost every restaurant and food truck seemed packed. You looked around as you smelled the food around you.

“Where would you like to eat?” Isa asked. You didn’t expect to suddenly choose. You looked around a bit more before facing the food truck.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had food truck food before.” You said. Isa nodded his head and crossed the street with you to the truck. It was serving tacos, burritos, juices, and smoothies. The two of you both ordered paopu smoothies. Isa ordered himself a few tacos and you ordered a burrito. He raised an eyebrow at you. “I’ll eat the rest for lunch tomorrow.”

“I admire that.” He said. “I can’t count how many times I’ve scolded Lea for not saving a large amount of food for the next day.” He chuckled. The two of you then sat down at the tables nearby and sipped on your smoothies. 

“I’ve never had paopu before.” You admitted. Isa looked shocked.

“Hold on one moment.” He said before getting up. He went over to the food truck and began to talk with the worker. You couldn’t hear him, but you suddenly became nervous. You looked down at the table until you heard footsteps approaching. Isa had come back with an entire star shaped fruit. He sat at the table and handed it to you. “Try it whole sometime. You don’t have to eat it now.” He said. You took the fruit and stared at it as if it were going to talk or something. 

“It looks so unreal face to face.” You said. Isa chuckled. 

“It is a very odd fruit.” He mentioned. Your number was then called and Isa got up once more to retrieve your food. He came back and set a plate with a wrapped burrito on top of it in front of you. You set the paopu down and the two of you began to eat. Isa had ordered just enough for dinner and didn’t have any leftover when he was done. You had gotten about halfway until you were full. You wrapped the burrito back up and Isa handed you a plastic bag.

“When did you get that?” You asked.

“Some time while you were eating.” He smiled. You put the burrito and the paopu in the bag and tied it shut.

“Thank you so much for the paopu.” You said. Isa shook his head.

“It was no problem. Everyone deserves to try a whole paopu when they’re here. And I suspect you’ll be here for quite the while.” He then got up. “I”ll walk you back to you dorm if you don’t mind.” You nodded your head and got up. On the way back the two of you talked about the extreme differences in your major. Isa seemed to enjoy listening about how you got into music. At one point he got into a long discussion about the sounds of the solar system. You didn’t know that there were sounds in space. Soon, the two of you were in front of your dorm after a nice long chat that you had gotten lost in.

“Well I’d love to talk more, but I have a really early class tomorrow.” You said. Isa nodded his head and took your hand. Your heart jumped up and wouldn’t stop skipped as he casually kissed the back of your hand. 

“It was very nice getting to know you. I hope to see you soon, goodnight [Y/N].” He said, letting go of your hand. You tried to blink away your blush as you waved goodbye and stumbled into your building. You walked up to your dorm and held your cheeks as you walked in.

“So it went well?” Xion asked. You nodded and walked to your room.

\-----

You walked into class to see Riku already sitting there. He had two coffee cups on his desk. You sat next to him and he placed a cup on your table.

“What’s this?” You asked as your heart skipped a beat.

“I woke up early for once and picked this up.” He smiled proudly.

“Thanks, I really need this in the early morning.” You took a sip but burnt your tongue. “Ow!” You exclaimed. Riku chuckled.

“Forgot to mention, it’s still hot.”

After class the two of you headed to the campus cafeteria to get a proper breakfast. You sat down after you had gathered things on your plate and began to eat while you waited for Riku to come back. When he was seated the two of you ate in silence for a while before you blurted out, “Hey have you ever eaten a raw paopu fruit before?” Riku looked up from his food, startled.

“You’re supposed to share it with someone you always want to be close to, so yeah. I’ve eaten it with my parents.” He shrugged. “But it’s supposed to be more of a...romantic thing. Why do you ask?”

“Umm...well...see someone gave me a paopu and I just wanted to know if there’s a certain way you’re supposed to eat it.” Riku nodded his head in agreement.

“Try it out with your roommates. I’m sure the girls would be really excited to share it with you.” He smiled. 

“Yeah…or trick me into sharing it with a guy.” You thought.

\-----

Later that day you sat down at Xehanort as he ate a chicken salad and you brought out your burrito from the night before. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of it.

“Is that street food?” He asked.

“Uh...yeah?” You said. He took a bite of his salad and nodded. 

“That’s my favorite food truck.” He said as he gestured towards the plastic bag. The food truck’s name was plastered on the front. “Anyways, as I was trying to say before...do you have anything formal to wear?”

“Formal? Why?” You asked. Xehanort scoffed.

“For the social that you’re accompanying me to.” He rolled his eyes in a ‘duh’ way.

“Since when…?” You trailed off, very confused.

“The business fraternity always has a beginning of the year social, a homecoming dance of sorts, where I like to go and make connections. A good politician keeps close to local businesses. This year I’d like to take a date, which will be you, and I was wondering if you already had a dress or if we’d have to go look for one sometime soon.” He explained. Your jaw dropped as you didn’t know how to respond just yet.

“Wait so you’re asking me to a dance?”

“Precisely.”


	7. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just recently created a new story if anyone wants to check it out. It’s a KH AU that consists of high school, college, boybands, childhood friend scenarios and the-boy-next-door situations. Anyways...welcome to “the book.”

Kairi cut the paopu fruit into four equal parts and set each part onto a plate. She handed them out to each of her roommates. Namine, Xion, and you. You took the plate and sniffed it before picking up the mysterious fruit. The three girls looked at you and slightly giggled.

“It’s not gonna bite.” Xion said, laughing. She picked up her piece and took a small bite, smiling at the taste.

“Isn’t this supposed to be...I dunno, romantic?” You questioned. You poked the fruit in confusion.

“Sharing a paopu is a different thing than eating it with your friends.” Kairi said as she took a huge bite. Your eyes widened at her gesture. You then looked over to Namine who cleared her throat.

“When you share, your arms have to intertwine and you feed each other.” Namine explained. You nodded your head before picking up the piece of paopu. 

“In that case…” The fruit immediately disappeared as it went into your mouth. The taste of pure tropicalness flourished your taste buds before you chewed and swallowed. “Whoa, that’s way better than the smoothie.” You said. The girls all nodded.

“So are you ready for your next date?” Kairi asked. 

“What? Another one? These are getting really out of hand.” You complained. Namine then pulled out a book and slid it over towards you. “What’s this?” You questioned.

“The book.” Xion said. She opened it up and handed you a pen. “It’ll help you decide. We all had one growing up. But it’s a secret” Xion lifted up a finger to her lips for emphasis. You looked at the three girls, very bewildered.

“Decide what?” You snorted.

“Who to pick, silly.” Namine said. She began to write names of every boy she knew. Every boy got their own page. “You should go fill out pros and cons for each guy. Cross out a name or two if you know it can’t be him.” She explained. She shut the book and handed it to you along with the pen. The pen was decorated with paopu fruit stickers. It was cute, Namine must have decorated it.

“Uh...I guess.” You said as you took the book into your room. You looked back at the girls as they smiled. Shaking your head, you walked down the hallway and into your room. You sat onto your bed and went through the pages. Some names you still had yet to go on a date with. You turned the pages around until you hit Sora. You thought for a moment before writing something down.

“Obviously likes Kairi.” You wrote down.

You then flipped around some more before falling to Ventus’ name. You smiled. “Is very sweet.” You thought back to the sweet first date you had been on. You then continued to flip throughout each boy. 

“Seems nice.” You wrote for Riku as you recalled the times he had gotten you breakfast. He was still pretty mysterious to you.

Your scrunched your nose “I think one of the girls likes him,” You wrote under Roxas’ name.

“He’s a flirt.” You rolled your eyes at Lea’s page.

“A gentleman.” You wrote for Isa. You rubbed your belly as you recalled the tropical taste of the paopu fruit.   
You winced. “Slightly annoying, but he means well.” For Demyx.

“Hardly know him.” You wrote about Ienzo

“Bad boy.” You shuddered at Vanitas’ page. And finally your last word for the day was “Distinguished,” for Xehanort. You sighed as you put the pen down and closed the book.

\-----

“What colors do you like? I assure you, I can easily match whatever it is that you choose.” Xehanort said as you wandered through the racks. You looked through the miles and miles of dresses before finally catching an eye on a [F/C] one. You pulled it out and immediately rushed to the dressing room to try it on. You came back out for Xehanort to examine it and nod.

“Is this the one?” He asked. 

“If it’s okay for a college formal, then yeah.” You said. Xehanort nodded. You went back into the changing room and came out with the dress back on the hanger. When at the checkout you tried to pay for the dress, but Xehanort gently moved your hand out of the way and handed the clerk his credit card.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You said. Xehanort rolled his eyes. “But thank you.”

“I did say I would pay for it, didn’t I?” He watched as the clerk boxed up the dress nicely and handed it to you.

“Yeah, I guess you did.”

\-----

“He bought me a dress.” You wrote in the book. You then looked up when you heard voices from the living room. You shut the book closed and threw it on your bed before emerging from your room. You walked down the hallway until you could hear the voices of Xion and Roxas very clearly.

“Well...um, I just thought that maybe…” Xion stammered. You kept back in the hallway, suddenly realizing that this was not the type of situation you wanted to walk in on. You kept an ear open as you took a few steps back deeper into the hallway.

“If it makes you happy, then sure Xion.” You heard Roxas said.

“I...I guess so then.” You raised an eyebrow before escaping back into your room. What was that all about? You then realized as you picked the book back up and flipped to Roxas’ page.

“Xion likes him.”

\-----

You walked around your room trying to find something to wear for your next date. The only details you were told was to meet the boy at the docks, which must mean boats or water. You tried your best to find a nice dress and cool shorts to put underneath. You paced back and forth before you realized what you were doing.

“I really let these girls get to me.” You thought, but quickly shook it away when you heard a knock on your bedroom door. You went over to open it and see Xion standing there.

“Almost ready?” She asked. You nodded as you started to put your sandals on. Xion handed you a paper. “This is the address to the docks in case you get lost. I hope you have fun on this one. We were even surprised that he agreed to it.” Xion giggled before leaving your room. You combed a hand through your hair before sinking into your bed.

“I remember when my life was normal.”

\-----

You stood at the docks, waiting for someone to approach you. There were various boats both big and small that you watched rock in the water. The sun was shining bright against the blue water. You decided to sit down on the dock and let your legs swing over. You did so and looked out into the horizon at boats far away from the shore. Seagulls flew overhead as you felt the breeze peacefully hit your skin.

Then you suddenly jumped at the sound of a “kersplat.” You looked next to you to see a fresh seagull poop on the wood of the dock.

“Just my luck.” You sighed before getting up and continuing to stand. “When is he even going to get here?” You thought.

“[Y/N]. Have you been here long?” You turned around to see Riku. He was carrying a cooler in one hand and keys in the other.

“No…” You looked back at the seagull poop on the ground. “I haven’t been waiting long.” You tried to smile, but Riku was already facing in the other direction.

“Well, my family’s boat is just up here.” He said. You followed him through the rows and rows of boats.

“Does everyone own a boat?” You asked. Riku turned his head slightly back to look at you before looking back straight ahead.

“Pretty much, yeah.” He answered. Your jaw slightly dropped as the boats began to become more and more extravagant. You were finally met with a boat that wasn’t as nice as the others you had just passed, but was still probably one of the best boats you’d ever ride. Riku hopped on and set down the cooler before extending a hand to help you in. He then walked on over to the boat’s wheel. “Have you ever been on a boat before?” He asked. You shook your head no. Riku smiled for a short second before turning on the boat and driving it out. You held on as the speed accelerated for what felt like an hour, but was only under five minutes. Riku stopped the boat and threw an anchor over the side. He laughed as he realized your eyes were still closed as you gripped onto anything for dear life. “We’re not moving anymore.” Riku said.

Slowly opening your eyes you looked around and could see the beach in the near distance. “Oh...yeah I totally knew that.” You laughed. “I’ve never been in a rocking boat, so I couldn’t really tell.” You sheepishly admitted.

“All boats feel like this.” He said before sitting down across from you. He then pulled the cooler out and started rummaging through it. He slowly brought out items that you would normally see for a picnic. “My mom helped me with most of this.” He admitted. You looked to his face to see a small blush fading. Riku handed you items packaged in plastic lunch baggies and tried to smile. “So...it’s a picnic.” He said, stating the obvious.

The two of you began to eat in silence for a while. Well, except for the sound of the waves. It was slowly driving you crazy without someone to talk to.

“So uh...do you always bring girls out like this?” You asked. You immediately regretted it. What the hell were you saying?

“If Sora counts as a girl, then yeah.” Riku snorted. “My dad used to take us out like this and my mom would pack us lunch.” He took another bite of food. “Sorry, it’s not original.” 

“That’s okay.” You immediately replied. “It’s nice to find out how everyone grew up here.” You said. Riku smiled. “I shared the paopu with the girls.” You mentioned as you remembered his advice the other day. Riku raised an eyebrow. “It was really good. And Namine explained some of the legend behind it.”

“What did she tell you?” He asked.

“She explained the way you eat it if it’s...romantic.” You quickly said the word.

“And…?”

“Well that was it really.” You looked at the water, empty baggies in your lap as your food was finished.

“If you share it with someone, it’s supposed to be a forever thing. It’s like couples who carve their names into trees.” Riku said. For the rest of the ride Riku attempted to show you how to drive the boat as he told stories about growing up with Sora. He also mentioned a lot about his mom. He must be close with her. He never mentioned anything about the paopu again for the rest of the ride.

“Well, that was fun.” You said as Riku helped you out of the boat. 

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow?” He asked. You nodded your head. Riku walked you over to the beginning of the downtown sidewalk before waving and walking in another direction.

“A forever thing...huh?”

\-----

“He’s actually quite charming.” You wrote under Riku’s name.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from the dead...I mean vacation. I am well rested and ready to write a lot. Check out my other stories too, they’ve been updated as well.

“[Y/N].” Sora asked. You looked up from your notes to the brunette boy. He seemed to be lost and his notebook was empty. You looked from the professor then back to Sora. You should really be paying attention, but Sora looked troubled.

“Yes, Sora?” You asked. Sora looked around to make sure that no one was listening before he leaned in. You leaned in closer too, thinking it was a secret.

“You’ve been on a lot of dates, right?” He asked. You raised an eyebrow, not very sure what he was getting at here. You knew Sora wouldn’t insult you. 

“Uh...yeah?” You answered. Sora twiddled his thumbs before looking around again. He then looked to your eyes. “They’re mostly blind dates though.” You added. Sora gulped.

“Um, do you think we can go on a practice date?” Sora asked. He then picked up his notebook and hid behind it. You tried your hardest not to laugh and draw attention from the class. Instead you leaned forward.

“Is this for Kairi?” You asked. Sora nodded his head. You covered your mouth to hide a snort. You looked around, too, making sure that you hadn’t drawn any attention. 

“How about I just tell you what to do?” You suggested. Sora nodded then put his notebook down.

“I have no idea where to take her.” He started. You picked up a pencil.

“What’s her favorite place?” You asked. You tapped the end of your pencil on the notebook. You then dragged it towards you and wrote “date tips” on the top. You then slid the notebook back to Sora. He used the time to think then wrote down “the fair” on the page.

“Okay, good. What does she like at the fair?” You asked. Sora started writing down in the notebook all of the things you can do at the fair. He started to cross out a few things here and there. “It’s not that hard Sora, just make sure she has a fun time. And be sure that she knows it’s a date.”

“That’s the scary part.” Sora said. “How do I ask?” He pleaded for help.

“I have a great idea, Sora.” You then took the notebook and in big letters you wrote “blind date with Kairi”. Oh revenge was sweet.

\---

When you got back to your dorm you opened up the book then crossed out Sora’s name. He was too into Kairi to ever be a “candidate” in your book. While you were at it, you flipped to Roxas’ page and did the same. You thought that maybe since you’re going to set up a blind date with Sora and Kairi...you can do the same for Roxas. But that would come later. 

You closed the book and put it away before going into the living room. Sure enough, you saw Kairi in the kitchen rummaging through some things. You smiled before approaching her.

“Hey, Kairi?” You asked. She turned around then smiled back at you.

“[Y/N]!” She said. “Aren’t you usually having lunch with the mysterious Xehanort right about now?” She asked. You shrugged.

“Yeah usually. He’s probably wondering where I’m at.” You said. “But I have something more important to do right now.” You explained. Kairi raised an eyebrow. “Kairi, I have a blind date set up for tomorrow night at six pm.” 

“Okay, with who?” She asked.

“No, it’s not for me, Kairi.” Kairi’s jaw began to drop. “It’s for you.”

“What? But that’s-”

“I helped!” Xion chimed in as she came down the hallway. A large smile was plastered onto her face. Kairi looked at the two of you in disbelief. She then sighed.

“I guess I had it coming.” She chuckled. Kairi then continued what she was making in the kitchen. 

“It’s at the fair.” You added before heading out the door. You were late for your lunch with Xehanort.

\---

“Nice of you to finally show up.” Xehanort taunted when you sat down next to him. You sheepishly smiled as you opened up your lunch from the shop. Xehanort watched and judged you as you opened up a sandwich.

“The bread isn’t fresh here.” He stated. 

“It’s all they had left.” You admitted. Xehanort made a “hmph” noise.

“Serves you right for being late. In fact, I demand to know why.” He stated. You raised an eyebrow at the boy. He sounded like a worried father.

“I had to go back to my dorm first.” You said, taking a bite of your sandwich.

“Hmm...fair.” He said. “And what else?”

“How could you tell?” You asked. Xehanort had a smug look on his face. “Fine, I set up Kairi on a blind date.” You admitted. Xehanort looked up at you from his food.

“Oh? So you’ve turned the tables?” He asked. You nodded.

“Yeah, but she’s kind of destined to be with the guy.”

“I wonder what that’s like.” He said. A few moments of silence passed. “Are you ready for the formal?” He asked.

“Yeah.” You replied. To be very honest, you had forgotten about the formal.

“If you’re lying, I hope you prepare yourself soon.”

“How do you do that?!”

\---

You waited outside of the music building, slowly growing impatient. You had finally texted Demyx and he was very quick to ask you on a date. He told you to be ready at the music building by half an hour ago. You’d never been stood up before, so you wondered if about now was the time that most girls would leave. 

You brought out your phone and began to text Demyx until the doors to the building opened.

“You’re here!” Demyx shouted. He then panted for a while in the doorway.

“Did you run here?” You asked. Demyx shook his head no, but didn’t respond. You rolled your eyes. He must have known he was late, so he walked all around the building to make it look like he wasn’t just showing up. “Let me guess, you went all the way around the building?”

“What? No.” Demyx said while still panting. He then forced himself to regain his composure. “Alright, let’s get out of here.” He said. You raised an eyebrow.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“Downtown of course. I can get anything free from the coffee shop.” He mentioned. The two of you then walked off of campus and towards downtown. It was a lot closer to walk from the music building downtown than the dorms.

“So our date is at the coffee shop?” You asked.

“Yep, first dates are supposed to be cute and casual.” Demyx said. “Rules are rules.”

“And who makes up these rules?” You asked.

“Lea, of course.” Demyx said. You thought back to your date with Lea and realized how casual that underground coffee shop was.

“What about the second date?” You asked.

“Well if you’re lucky enough, then you take her someplace nice.” He answered. “And make sure you pay for everything.” He added.

You laughed. But before you could respond, you were already at the coffee shop. Demyx held the door open for you and you walked in. Demyx suggested for you to sit down while he went to the counter. He gave highfives to his coworkers before whispering very loudly that he was on a date. A few of his coworkers waved at you and you waved back. They then told Demyx to go sit down. 

“So what are we getting?” You asked when he sat down.

“Honestly whatever we have a lot of. Stuff we’d throw out at the end of the day or take home.” He explained. 

“And what’s that? The unpopular stuff?” You asked.

“Nonono.” Demyx shook his hands. “It’s the stuff we order too much of.” As if on cue, Demyx’s coworkers brought over a stack of croissants and two cups of what appeared to be cold drinks.

“What’s this?” You asked, pointing to the drinks. Demyx raised an eyebrow then took a sip.

“Chocolate milk with an espresso shot.” He said. Demyx pointed to the croissants. “They also gave us one of every flavor.” Demyx began to cut the croissants in half before he looked up.

“Is this okay or did you want to Lady and the Tramp it?” You instantly snorted at his question.

“What? It’s fine, go ahead and cut them.” Demyx smiled at your laugh then continued what he was doing. When he was done you saw a variety of colors stuffed into the croissants. You were about to ask what was what, but he decided to go ahead.

“Coconut, banana, paopu, chocolate, cherry, and cream cheese.” He pointed to every piece. “They’re all really good.” You took his word for it then tried them all. You left paopu for last.

“Okay last one.” You said. You took a sip of the chocolate milk drink then set the cup down. “It’s paopu.” You said. 

“Baked paopu is really good. Oh! Someday I’ll get you a slice of paopu pie.” Demyx promised. You chuckled then took a bite of the fruity croissant. Demyx was right, it did taste better baked.

“Whoa, that’s really good.” Demyx then turned around to his coworkers then gave a thumbs up. They gave him back a few unenthusiastic cheers. They looked really tired. You then realized that the two of you were the last ones in the shop and the closed sign was up. “Hey, we’re loitering.” You said. Demyx shrugged.

“They knew I was coming.” Demyx said. His coworkers then shook their heads behind his back. You began to giggle and Demyx suggested that he walk you back to your dorm.

“So you had fun?” He asked as you were almost halfway to the dorms.

“Yeah, it was cool to see the different flavors here. Back at home our pastries are filled with berries.” Demyx made a look of disgust.

“Berries belong in pie, not pastries.” He said. “But I guess you’re from someplace really different. Where are you from, [Y/N]?” Demyx asked.

“Nowhere important. Somewhere much bigger than here.” You said.

“You’re from a city?” He asked excitedly. You started to shy away.

“I don’t really want to talk about home.” You said.

“Oh okay, sorry.” He said. The two of you had then stopped in front of your dorm building. “Well, I’ll see you in class I guess.” He said.

“Yeah, see you in class.” You said before walking inside.

Once in your dorm you ran to your room and shut the door. You didn’t care what the other girls thought. You went into your underwear drawer and brought out a photo album from the bottom. You sat on your bed and flipped through the pages. You sighed as you graced your fingers over a photo of your grandmother.

You missed her a lot.


	9. Chapter IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just moved into a 3 bedroom apartment with some of my classmates and it’s been a crazy week. But I am back and ready to write again. Updates may become less frequent now.

“Is this too much?” You asked your roommates as you put your materials down. You had just finished putting on makeup for the formal with Xehanort. You wondered if it looked too childish for something so proper sounding. This wasn’t some measly high school dance. It was something you’d remember more vividly than that. 

“It’s fine.” Namine said as she sat down on your bed. She noticed your book and picked it up, but did not go through it. She sighed before setting it back down. “[Y/N], can I tell you something?” She asked.

“What is it?” You were surprised that Namine wanted to talk to you about something without Kairi or Xion being here. Maybe this was a break into finally forming a closer friendship with her.

“I just wanted to tell you and ask for advice since...you haven’t grown up here. I feel that Kairi and Xion would tease me too much about it but...I sorta like Roxas...a lot.” She said. You gasped, knowing that Xion already likes Roxas. Namine suddenly looked worried by your gasp.

“So you want...advice?” You asked. Namine shyly nodded her head. “Well, I have an idea. But, I’m going to need some time.” You said. Namine gave you a half hearted smile.

“Thanks, but what is it?” She asked.

“A surprise for now.” You smiled. Namine nodded.

“Well, I hope you have fun.” She said. She looked around your room before walking out, leaving you to yourself and your mirror. You looked down at your [F/C] dress and suddenly a nervous feeling hit you. You rubbed your suddenly moist palms on your bedsheets. Why now?

You then spotted your book and picked it up. Hoping that taking your mind off of the formal would help, you opened up to Roxas’ page. You wrote down “Namine likes him” right under “Xion likes him.” You closed the book and sighed. Your plan would have to wait for now. Also it would be awkward to bring up something so personal with Roxas in the first place. 

“[Y/N]!” You heard Namine call from the living room. “Xehanort is here!” She shouted. You got up and collected your things and threw it into a small hand purse. You then straightened out your dress before stepping out. 

In the living room, Namine looked very distressed trying to make small talk with Xehanort. He had answered in one word for every question and showed no interest in talking with her. When he saw you he didn’t even say hello, but he told Namine goodbye as he dragged you out of the dorms.

“Uh, hi?” You said as he started to walk slightly ahead of you. You were a little confused as to why he had just stormed out of the place.

“Yes, hello. Are all of your roommates so chatty?” He asked. You snorted before catching up to him.

“She was trying to be nice. None of them know anything about you after all of these years.” You explained. Xehanort rolled his eyes.

“And there is a reason for that. Suddenly I’m your friend and now they finally want to speak to me? I think not.” He said. Xehanort then stopped walking and pointed to a building on campus. “The ballroom is in the union.”

“You’re telling me that the food court also has a ballroom inside of it?” You said. 

“It’s a student union, not a food court.” Xehanort sounded annoyed, but he was smiling. Xehanort was a unique one. These past few weeks have shown you that although he made plenty of snarky remarks, he was a nice guy deep down. He was complaining about Namine, but you knew he was happy on the inside that she attempted to finally talk to him.

After a while the two of you had made it to the entrance of the ballroom. All around were decorations of the greek letters of the fraternity hosting the formal. It was a professional business fraternity, so it made sense as to why a future politician like Xehanort would want to make connections with these future sponsors.

Xehanort handled the tickets then the two of your walked in. Almost instantly Vanitas called Xehanort’s name from across the ways. He approached with one girl on each arm. They were giggling and had drinks in their hands. You made a mental note to possibly cross out Vanitas’ name when you got home. 

“Vanitas.” Xehanort said to his friend. He looked at the two girls then back to Vanitas. “You’ve already started.” He sighed.

Vanitas eyed you then smirked. “So have you.” He teased his friend. Xehanort rolled his eyes.

“Just be careful.” He said before grabbing your wrist and leading you away. Xehanort took the two of you to the refreshments table. He ordered a sparking water and you decided to be safe and go for the juice. He then brought you around as he talked to old friends and met new business majors. All of these students looked way fancier than you with their jewelry and nice watches. Many of them either came from a wealthy family or were heirs to the family business.

“Had enough?” Xehanort said after a while. He had talked to many people by now and he too seemed exhausted.

“Kinda.” You said. Xehanort nodded before taking your empty glasses and placing it on a bar counter. He then started to lead you out. “We’re done?” You asked.

“It’s better to leave now before Vanitas starts.” Xehanort said. You raised an eyebrow.

“Before Xehanort starts?” You questioned. On your way out you saw the two girls from earlier laughing as Vanitas began to stand on a table. “Oh…” You said at the sight.

“Precisely.” Xehanort said. “Let me walk you to your dorm.” Xehanort then led you away from the formal and you began the silent walk to your dorms.

“Has he always been like that?” You asked after a short while. Xehanort gave you a side eye before looking back forward. He remained silent for a while longer.

“Yes. It sometimes hinders our friendship.” He finally said. You gave out an “oh” as the two of you continued to walk. The atmosphere soon felt awkward, but soon you were in front of the dorms.

“It was nice of you to invite me.” You said. Xehanort nodded.

“Thank you for accompanying me.” He responded. “I’ll see you soon.” He said before leaving. You watched him walk away before going inside. 

“So how was it?” Kairi asked once you were inside. You sighed and shook your head.

“It was a little awkward, to be honest.” You said. Kairi looked sad.

“What happened?” 

“Nothing really just...Vanitas is kind of a sleaze.” You said. Kairi rolled her eyes, as if she already knew this information.

“He’s always been this way, but he was single for so long that I figured he had changed.” Kairi explained. “Was he there with a date?” She asked.

“With two.” You winced. Kairi shook her head.

“So his name is crossed off.” She snorted. “How about Xehanort?” She asked. 

“He was in his own element. I felt so out of place.” You admitted. Kairi shook her head. She then went down the hallway then came back with two books. One looked like yours and the other was pink. She then opened the [F/C] one and flipped to Vanitas. She handed it back to you with a pen. You sighed as you crossed out his name. You then flipped to Xehanort’s name, but you didn’t know what to put. You closed the book.

Kairi then flipped in her book to a page. It was Sora’s. His name was circled.

“What does a circle mean?” You asked,

“We’re dating.”


End file.
